Somebody that I used to know
by Phoenix Potter-Malfoy
Summary: First song fic in this universe. Only mentions past relationship with S.Reid.


***Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione have been friends since first year. Harry is a Slytherin. Year Four still happened and yes Draco was still transfigured into a ferret, only for reasons that I cannot decide. Hermione and Ron are together. Lavender and Ron never happened. War ended in Order of the Phoenix so please ignore Year 6 and 7.***

_Harry smiled as he began to look through one of the photo albums Hermione had been collecting over the years, starting from their first year in Hogwarts, to now. Many of the photos were of just Ron, Hermione, Draco and himself, but as he progressed through the photos another face was added into the Trio. They started off as friends and finally Harry found himself looking at a photo of him and Spencer kissing. He and Spencer had fallen in love in their sixth year, not long after Harry's break up with Ginny. This wasn't the first time he'd thought of his first love and it probably wouldn't be the last either, after all he did think of him often, but it wasn't for very long and it was always the same memories that he remembered._

' "Are you happy Harry?"

"Of course I am Spencer, aren't you?" Harry asked rather quickly, afraid his boyfriend of two years had been keeping something from him; something important.

"I don't think I've been happier babe, after all I have you, right?" Harry agreed but deep down it felt like something was wrong: like something was different, that perhaps this wasn't the right course anymore."_'_

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and its an ache I still remember

_Harry shook himself out of his memory, quickly reminding himself that although he missed Spencer, he didn't miss their relationship. He continued to turn through the photos until he saw one that made him laugh. Although it was just a picture of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco it still made him remember that night. It was the Halloween that he and Spencer had broken up._

' "You're sure you're alright mate?" Ron asked as he fixed his Batman costume, which was what Hermione had picked for him and given it to him that morning at breakfast. It went along with her Catwoman costume. Harry fixed the sunglasses of his Superman costume before nodding. The four of them were going as Muggle superheroes, that way no one would be able to tell who any of them were, except for the four of them. Draco was going as the Green Arrow, although he had continuously complained about having to wearing something over his hair, but Hermione made sure that it would do nothing to his blonde locks.

"Of course I am Ron, besides both Spencer and I agreed that it was best. We just didn't mesh well together anymore." Harry admitted with a bright smile, a smile that hadn't been seen in months.

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So, when we found that we could not make sense

Well, you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

_Harry shook his head with a brilliant smile, he'd been so happy that day, finally free of a relationship that had been wrong from the start. As soon as his smile appeared it vanished. Spencer had lied, they didn't stay friends, Harry hadn't seen him since that Halloween; Spencer had been dressed as The Doctor. _**(*For all of those who know what I mean. :P*)**

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to (stoop so low)

Have your friends collect your records and then (change your number)

I guess that I don't (need that though)

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_Spencer's friends Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi had been the ones to tell Harry that Spencer had left, not that had been much of a surprise to Draco and Ron. For some reason that Harry had been unable to explain to anyone, Spencer leaving had sort of hurt. Although Spencer had never cheated on Harry, he still felt like his leaving was Harry's fault, something that wasn't new to him either. Whenever the genius had been mad, he had slightly frightened Harry to levels he had never been frightened to before._

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way,

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

_Harry closed the photo album as soon as he heard the key turning in the lock, Draco was home, which meant he had spent the whole day looking through the photo album. As he replaced the album he realized that Spencer had left to move on with his life, much like Harry had done with his. Spencer was probably happy now as well, also like Harry was._

"_You're just someone in my past now Spencer, an old friend. Someone I used to love." Harry whispered before he went to greet his husband._

But you didn't have to cut me off

(Oh-oh) Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

(Ohhhh!) And I don't even need your love

(Oh-oh) But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

(Ohhhh!) No, you didn't have to stoop so low

(Oh-oh) Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

(Ohhhh!) I guess I don't need, that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody, (I used to know)

Somebody

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody, (I used to know)

Somebody

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

I used to know

That I used to know

I used to know

Somebody


End file.
